Special Too
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Robbie is scarred in more ways then one. He hides his ture identity while also saving a friend.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set about eight years after Hollywood Arts.

Please Review

Jade West was not having a very good day. First it was raining, her umbrella broke, and she couldn't get a taxi to stop for her. She missed her train so she had to wait on another one. It's her birthday, and she hates her birthday. And because it's her birthday she received countless _obnoxious_ phone calls from her friends wishing her a happy birthday.

Cat had called a minute after midnight to sing happy birthday, and Jade had hung up twice and Cat had called back twice. Beck had even dared to call her, which she had contemplated not answering but ended up answering anyway. They had broken up a month ago because their 'long distance' relationship was too much. They would be back together in another month, she was certain especially since her trip back home to visit her parents was coming up. Tori had called, and she hadn't answered and instead let her leave a message. Andre called, and she answered, because out of her tiny group of friends he was the only one tolerable.

The only 'friend' to not call and wish her a happy birthday was Robbie. It hadn't really surprised her considering no one had heard from him in almost three years. She honestly didn't care.

Her day was only getting worse. Because of her bad luck earlier she was late to an audition, which resulted in her not being picked for a role after spending months working on it. Finally she made a decision to simply head home before her bad luck resulted in her getting struck by lightning, run over by a bus, maybe a piano would fall on her. Anything was possible with the luck she was having.

The twenty-five year old trudged back to her apartment letting the rain drench her. She rented a downstairs apartment from an old woman named Cathy, who was never home and always wanted Jade to feed her eleven cats. Jade usually just leaves the bag of cat nip open and lets them fight it out.

Cathy's place is actually far back in an alley and Jade hate's walking through it to get to her apartment. It's dark and usually smells like crap. She hates… So, she held her breath gripped her pepper spray and headed down the blackened ally.

She got her key out halfway down and was ready to put it in her keyhole when a moan made her jump out of her skin and trip over her own feet landing on her butt. The young woman could just make out a crumbled body on the ground, pressed to the wall. He was wearing a ratty old hoody which was over his head. She had walked right over him.

Jade was torn between thinking this was some creepy drunk outside her door and a guy who truly needed help. Either way she very slowly got on her feet, not forgetting to pick up her pepper spray. She never took her eyes off him as she tried to unlock her door.

"Please…" the guy groaned and looked up at her. She gasped her keys slipping from her grasp. There was something wrong with his face; it looked like it had a thousand scares over it. His skin was rough and distorted.

Her reaction had him shying away, tugging his hood over his face as he gently sat up.

Jade was attempting to find her keys and finally found them. "Don't come near me. I'll scream…" She was so relieved when her door finally was unlocked.

"Please…" the guy begged again, his tone was deep and croaky. "I need your help."

Jade ignored him and was quickly sliding into her apartment, very intent on slamming and locking her door.

"_Please…"_ The guy called again, his voice was so pleading and desperate it actually made her stop herself from closing her door.

_What in the hell am I doing?_

Jade never dropped her pepper spray can as she trained on the wet male currently standing in her living room. He was hunched over and still had his hood on, he looked afraid and stiff. His face was still covered by the hood but the young woman was certain something was wrong with it.

"I'm warning you. You try anything and I…"

"Thank you." He interrupted tugging at his hood.

"I'm crazy… I wanna end up a story on 48 hours." Jade told him sarcastically.

He moved around uncomfortably. "Can…"

He ended up taking a shower and Jade made certain to curse herself a thousand times as she managed her pepper spray, and her phone. The woman had given him Beck's old clothes to wear but the weirdo had kept his wet hood on, still shielding his face from her. When Jade made a point to point it out, his whole body grew stiff.

"I don't wanna scare you." He told her. "My face isn't very…"

"Pretty?" Jade finished for him. "Yeah, I sort of saw that earlier. Now remove the hood for I can see the face of my murder."

"I'm not going to hurt you." He told her quickly, sounding sincere.

Jade only raised an eyebrow. The man slowly removed his hood, his eyes focused on the floor. It was much worse in the light. His whole face was covered in tiny deep scares and has a curtain of long shoulder length hair.

"Well…" Is all Jade can say.

He quickly tugs his hood back up. "I told you it was bad."

Jade made a face and shrugged. "You're hungry, right?"

He looked up a little and she took that as a yes. She made the sandwiches, making it a point to show him the large blade by her side.

The young man only sat on the bar stool near the counter and watched the counter. Not really saying anything. When Jade finally slid the food to him, he literally devoured it in minutes. Jade not really hungry slid her half-eaten sandwich to him. He ate that as well.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I said I was going to update all my stories because I felt bad, but I updated a story and got no reviews for it, hahaha, so I was like never mind. What happened to all Raders? Yeah.

Please Review

He hasn't murdered her yet.

The young woman eyed the man sitting on her sofa staring at the wall blankly as she left her bedroom. It had been a day and a half since the woman had taken in the man. She realized she was growing soft and dumb by letting a stranger into her home and sleep on her sofa.

"Why didn't you turn on the TV?" She asked starting to make coffee.

"I didn't wanna wake you." He answered softly, tugging at his hood.

"How very nice of you," The woman rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I rather you wake me then stare oddly at the wall like your planning how to murder me."

He actually sighed, which surprised her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How in the hell… I mean, I can't be really sure of that. I don't even remember your name."

"I told you its Robert. It really isn't that hard of a name to remember."

Jade only huffed, clapping happily when her coffee finished. "So Robert, why were you curled up like that in the alley the other night?"

"I got beat up."

She frowned at him. "Are you in a gang?"

He actually laughed, which surprised her again. "No I'm not a hooligan." She looked at him funny then, bringing her coffee mug to her lips.

"You remin-"She was interrupted by her phone buzzing on the counter.

She groaned as she looked at her phone. "What's wrong Cat?" She answered. She looked away just as Robert looked up. "Yes Cat in three weeks. I'll be home in three weeks." She hung up. "God, I'm going to be late."

The man got on his feet with her, tugging at his hood. "I guess I'll leave now…"

Jade finished her cup of coffee. "Yeah, you will." She wasn't a shelter and she wasn't going to let him freeload on her. It looked like he might have grinned a little behind his hood. "There's a shelter a few blocks from here. You might wanna try that."

He nodded once. "Thanks again, I appreciate what you did for me."

"Yeah," Jade told him dryly. "Don't think I'll do it again."

MN

Robert crouched down low behind the graffiti wall, his presence hidden by the blackened shadows of the alley. He watched the woman – Jade – make her down the nearly deserted street towards her apartment. It was nearly three in the morning and she was alone – he wondered why she was so stupid. Did she have no idea how dangerous it was? Did she have no idea someone was trying to kill her? Of course not, he gently shook his head. She had no idea, yet.

He moved further back in the alley as she moved by, waiting awhile before getting on her trail again. Then it happened, what he was afraid of. A hand shot out from an alley and yanked her in, all he could hear was her muffled yelp.

He instantly ran towards the alley, turning into it he caught the male who had grabbed her, cleaning jumping over the high brick wall at the end of the alley. Growling under his breath, the young man moved forward, also scaling the wall in a bound. He hit the ground on the other side running and ran after the man who was now making his way up a building. Robert followed also shimming up the wall.

The chase ended at a trash dump near the edges of the city. Jade's kidnapper had dropped the unconscious woman to the ground and turned to face Robert.

Robert bent his lower back, one leg moving backwards a little, he growled – his hood had long since fallen off barring his scared face for the world could see. The tall blond male before him growled back.

Robert's jaw clenched. "I don't understand…" He bit out very slowly. "I don't understand why he's after her."

The other male only smirked. "I'm following orders, simply. Something you seem to lack the capacity to do. You were meant to leave your past behind you, _Robbie. _You no longer belong to this world, so I don't understand your actions."

When the woman groaned and seemed to waking up they both stiffened.

"Just let her go, Bass." Robert told the other male. "Let her go, and I'll explain everything to him. I'll take all consequences."

The man only shook his head. "You still don't understand. What a shame. Now if you will excuse me I have a package to deliver." He bent and scooped the waking woman up. She yelped and fought against him.

"Let her go." Robert moved forward a step.

Bass wrapped his arm around Jade who was fully awake now screaming and cursing. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Bass shouted over Jade's screaming and smirked.

Robert moved forward another step, his eyes locking with Jade's. Trying to communicate with his eyes that everything would be alright, and she obviously didn't understand.

Then Bass pushed her forward and slammed his hand into the back of her neck, making the woman crumble forward unconscious. "Fucking screaming…" Bass sneered down at her body. He looked up at Robert, "I guess I'll have to handle to you first."

MN

Robert gently dapped at the cut on Jade's forehead with a wet cloth, stopping when the girl showed signs of stirring.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes slowly opened, she instantly jumped backwards and away from him, almost falling from her bed. She watched him with wide confused eyes as he tugged his hood back on and lowered his head.

She winced and touched her forehead and winced again.

"What…" She began groggily. Then it all seemed to come back to her. "You saved me." Her words sounded a lot like an accusation, instead of thanks. She clutched her head and shook it.

Robert glanced up at her briefly. "Do you have a headache? I can go find you something for that." He was already on his feet and limping towards her bedroom door.

"No…" Jade groaned stopping him. "Are you bleeding on my floor?" The woman eyes sprang wide upon seeing the trail of blood seeping down his pants leg.

Robert looked down at himself as if just noticing the wound. "I'm sorry… I forgot… I'll clean it up." He turned around halfway, ridged and silent. He waited for her to do something.

"I guess I owe you?" She mumbled softly.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review

"I still don't understand how you saved me." Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. Its four days later and Jade is still smothering him with questions about that night.

Robert's hand twitched with the need to pull his hood up, especially with Jade looking at him so intently. But apparently Jade had a 'no hood' rule for her apartment. He honestly didn't mind if that was all he had to do to stay there. He had to keep her safe.

"I told you already, I beat the guy up." He announced poking at the tuna casserole given to him. It looked like it had mold on it. "How old is this?"

Jade carelessly shrugged. "I mean how did you have any idea I was in trouble?"

Robert avoided the question. "Do you have any red meat… hamburger… steak?"

Jade lightly snorted, "For a freeloader, you're really picky."

Robert looked sheepish and tugged at his hood but made no attempt of putting it on. Instead he watched Jade move around her kitchen, making another pot of coffee. He was relived the earlier subject had been dropped.

"You're from here?" She asked quite out of the blue.

"What?" He asked wondering if he had heard her right.

"I mean you're living here and I have no idea who you _really_ are. Are you from New York?" Jade asked leaning against her counter and staring at him.

Robert lowered his gaze, "No, I'm not from here." He answered shifting on the bar stool. "I'm from California."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Really…?"

"Yeah, LA actually," He clarified softly.

Jade made a soft thinking noise. "You do look sort of familiar." She moved closer to him and he leaned back in his seat. The woman frowned. "I would notice if I had seen you before though." She moved back, back to her coffee maker.

"Yeah, my face is pretty memorable." He agreed.

Jade only shrugged. "Are you ever going to take that hoody off?"

An hour later Jade announced she was heading out for the first time in four days. Fear was never one to hold the girl back.

"But you might be in danger." Robert announced as he helplessly watched her shrug on her black jacket.

"Well Mr. Bodyguard, come with me." At his silence the girl turned to look at him. "Like I thought, you're afraid."

Robert had nothing to say to that. "Can you at least be back before nightfall?"

"Yes dad," she answered sardonically heading out.

MN

Seven hours later it's getting dark and Jade hasn't returned. Robert is pacing back and forth in the living room, mentally kicking himself for letting her go out alone. Finally, he gave up and tugged his hood on and stomped towards the apartment's door and wrenching it open – coming face to face with Jade.

Relief flooded him. The young woman looked at him strangely before roughly pushing by him into the apartment. "Call back the hounds, she has returned." She careless dropped the bag she was carrying on the floor and began rummaging through it. "If you really think I'm in that much danger, why aren't we calling the cops?"

Robert closed the apartment's door and locked it, "Because that wouldn't help." He turned around just as Jade held up a black hoody to him.

"I think it'll fit." The girl said more to herself. "Try it on. Why wouldn't the cops be able to help?"

Robert hesitantly took the hoody. "Jade…" He began, thinking he really shouldn't be taking anything else from her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm tired of seeing you in that thing." She motioned towards the hoody he was wearing. "Awful, it reeks."

"Really...?" The man sniffed himself.

"Just change, now."

Robert nodded and pulled off the old hoody, revealing one of Beck's white T-shirts underneath. His arms though were what caught her attention. Like his face almost every inch of both arms were covered with deep scares.

Robert quickly slid on the hoody not noticing Jade's stares. "It fits… thanks a lot." He grinned at her but it faded when he noticed her look. "What's wrong?'"

"What happened to you?" She asked boldly.

Robert frowned. "I…" He began. "I don't wanna speak of it, I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a long time before finally shrugging. "Fine, what now?"

They ended up watching a creature feature marathon on television and laughing about how awful they were and how none of the monster looked real, which somehow sparked a conversation about the first ever Power Rangers.

"Do you believe in monsters, Jade?" Robert asked out of the blue.

The woman put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth from her bowl, "No." She answered after swallowing. "Only real _monsters_ in the world are humans." She got another spoonful of her coffee flavored ice cream.

Robert looked at her for a long time. Her attention remained on the TV until she became aware of his staring. He looked back at the TV. "Monsters are real, Jade. Very real…"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you revealing your crazy side now?" She asked seriously. "You were too normal for a guy I picked up off the road anyway."

The man only smiled a little. "Yeah, I can be a little," He motioned towards his head, "silly."

"That's real reassuring…" she grumbled softly.

The creature feature marathon ended and Jade had plenty of energy left. "It's the weekend and I'm stuck at home." The young woman would wine. After a slow intense game of poker Jade announced, "We're going to the freakin park!"

"What?" Robert asked stopping his shuffling of cards. "It's nearly three in the morning."

"Precisely…" She announced mysteriously.

Robert is nervous as he walks slightly behind Jade through the very dark park. His eyes keep darting around, and he listens to every little noise around him. Jade finds a swing and promptly starts swinging, leaning far back as she goes back and forward.

"People are going to think your drunk." Robert told her helpfully. The woman only laughed loudly in response. Robert couldn't help smiling a little as he watched her.

"Live a little, _Robert_! You're like, really dull… I mea-"

"Fine," he hesitantly joined her in swinging.

Please Review


End file.
